


into orbit

by paopusky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel is a dork, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, roxas being a pessemistic shit, roxas is a bartender, what's new there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopusky/pseuds/paopusky
Summary: soulmates are meant to find each other. it's destined.roxas believes he's an exception to that rule.SS Gift <3
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Secret Santa 2019





	into orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiloome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiloome/gifts).



It was an ordinary day, with ordinary people flocking into the club that Roxas worked at. Some even came inside to escape the chill of the air, which became worse the closer to nightfall it got. They all ordered a drink or two, straight up shots or elaborate cocktails. They danced, paying no heed to Roxas going through his monotonous actions behind the bar. Then they left.

Yes, it seemed like an ordinary day.

But an unseen force made Roxas look up at the exact moment a stranger walked in through the main doors, not far from view of the bar. A fiery hue to hair that seemed to float, a mouth smiling as he walked, hand every so often placing on someone’s shoulder as he recognised said person, an unheard greeting on his lips. 

He didn’t know Roxas. Roxas didn’t know him. But whatever made him look upwards was soon wiped away by the patrons at the bar, shouting orders at him above the loud music. 

Despite the darkness of the bar, the image of the man’s silhouette and smile took root in Roxas’ mind. For whatever reason. He just couldn’t help feeling  _ compelled.  _

The thoughts may have gone to the back of his mind but never left completely. The man didn’t make an appearance at the bar, lost in a sea of dancing bodies. Roxas wondered if he drank, or if anyone he was with was buying drinks. Most likely taken, he thought. Nobody that attractive, nobody that  _ confident,  _ was single. Even the few seconds his eyes had laid on the strange felt enough to gauge that. 

Roxas thought of the man again when he began to clean up as the patrons began to leave, buzzing and reeking of alcohol. Four in the morning was his evening at work, after all. It was a routine he liked, had gotten used to over time. Whilst everyone was beginning to rise along with the sun, he was asleep, dead to the world until the afternoon. 

He wondered if he’d ever see the man again… wondered if he was just another passing flicker in his life, never to return. It wasn’t like the bar was unpopular, oh no - quite the opposite. But in the four years that Roxas had worked there, only a few people had caught his eye, but they’d never been seen again. He wasn’t lucky. Two of his  _ coworkers  _ had found their soulmates. Quite literally. But him? No.

He never saw the mark  _ he  _ was looking for. Despite the constant amounts of wrists he saw in the day, always keeping his shirts rolled up to his elbow, just in case _ , just in case…  _

He never saw a matching symbol to his. Even if others did by the day at the bar. Even if they began to drift from his memory, faces that flew into existence just to add to the background of his life. Roxas never saw his. Not yet. Probably never.

“You’re awfully lost in thought today.” The redheaded female cleaning around the tables piped up. She grimaced as she found a puddle of… something on the floor. It wasn’t unusual that people drank too much and couldn’t make it to the toilet to empty their stomach. “Does it have anything to do with that dude that came in today? You were making heart eyes whenever you got the chance.  _ Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome,  _ right?” 

Roxas stuck his tongue out at her. “I wasn’t making  _ heart eyes _ . I just thought he was cute, is all.”

Kairi raised an eyebrow. “Sure, sure. Like I don’t know you  _ at all. _ ”

-

Roxas awoke to his phone buzzing. He groaned, rolling around so his face was buried in the pillow, blocking out all light and sound. 

It stopped buzzing. 

And then started again. 

It wouldn’t have been Kairi, not when she was in the bar until he was. Unless it was later on in the day than it felt… the ache to his eyes felt like he’d barely been asleep an hour. 

With his face still in the pillow he reached for his phone, knocking his clock off in the process, cursing. Shifting slightly, one eye open, he let himself look.

_ Ten in the morning.  _ That sight alone made him want to roll over again and ignore whatever message he’d received, whatever call needed his attention. 

But he didn’t hate his job enough to do that, clearly. He was the one to always pick up the slack, so eight hours later had him back in work, mentally cursing his coworker who had called in sick.  _ Roxas is reliable. Roxas is good at his job. Roxas hasn’t found his soulmate yet so he’s still working here, because he’s desperate and hopeful to meet his, like others have. _

Roxas hummed to himself as he started to clean behind the shelves, making use of the short time he had free before people would begin to flock. Part of him wondered if he’d spot the male he’d seen yesterday… though with it being a Saturday night, if the man did show up, it was unlikely Roxas would spot him at all. 

Roxas also wondered why, at that brief moment, he was flashing through his mind. He only saw a glance of him and nothing else… Not a word directed his way. Roxas wondered what his voice sounded like-

“Can I ask you a question?” 

The voice came from behind him quite abruptly, causing him to shoot upright and nearly collide with the shelf above.  _ Damn it.  _ Lost in thought, he’d clearly ignored a customer… that wasn’t going to look good at all. 

Turning around, he was prepared to face someone with an annoyed grimace to their lips,  _ fully prepared _ to kiss the ass of whoever was speaking just to avoid the conflict. 

He didn’t expect the source of the voice to be leaning against the bar lazily, a slight smile on his face. Roxas didn’t expect to see the flaming head of hair, either.

“Oh.” 

“ _ Oh?  _ Not very often I get a reaction like  _ that  _ to the hair?” He poked at one of his spikes, the cluster of hair barely moving. “It’s not often I wear it like this.  _ Or  _ is it the tattoos?” The male pointed with both his index fingers at the inverted tear drops accentuating underneath his eyes, Roxas noting that they were a navy shade of blue, not black specs like he originally thought. “They tend to get a sneer out of people on a good day.” 

“I-“ Roxas was flustered.  _ Roxas was flustered.  _ Oh gods, how was he going to get himself out of this? The blush creeping up his neck and dusting his cheeks wasn't helping his case. 

“What was the question?”

_ Good old subject change.  _

The other male regarded him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You…” Roxas paused. The man wasn’t looking away, making Roxas feel more nervous than ever. His eyes were sharp, focused, unwavering. They were  _ just  _ green, but Roxas knew, despite not having a favourite colour, he now had a preference for green. “You said if you could ask me a question. What is it?” 

“If I buy a round of blow job shots, will you squirt the whipped cream directly into my mouth?” 

The man spoke so casually that Roxas wondered if he’d heard that right at first. He wasn’t a stranger to drunkards attempting to pick him up, shouting obscenities and eventually having to be kicked out… 

But something made a giggle rise from his throat. Followed by another. Then a spluttering of laughter, in between gasps of ‘ _ I’m sorry!’. _ Roxas’ hand leant on the edge of the bar, trying to get the laughter to cease. 

“Hey!” The man… was pouting. Roxas couldn’t help but think it was  _ cute.  _ “I thought that was a good pick up line. Albeit forward. You don’t have to  _ laugh.” _

Roxas sniffed as he calmed down, his eyes watering slightly. “I’m sorry, but,” another giggle, “does that  _ really  _ work on people?” 

“Can’t say I’ve ever tried it before.” 

Roxas spoke with a smile, still recovering from his fit. “What made you try now?” 

“I might have mentioned to my friends that I spied a hot bartender, and they  _ might  _ have urged me to try a crappy pick up line on you. They’re sitting at the left hand corner at the back, in case you’re wondering.” 

Roxas shifted his gaze from the man to a booth often occupied on the back. There were three of them, one girl with short dark hair and two males, one with long, blue hair and the other with spiked brown locks, styled similar to Roxas’ own. 

The second they noticed Roxas’ gaze they averted their eyes, a small smile on Roxas’ lips as he watched. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Axel.” The male spoke with a grin. “What’s yours?” 

“Roxas.” 

Throughout the night when Roxas wasn’t rushing around tending to customers, he was speaking to Axel about various topics. His friends left around midnight, and Roxas definitely didn’t miss the wink that was directed Axel’s way. 

He stayed past closing time. Talking about nothing in particular, Roxas enjoying the amount of familiarity that came with being around him, with sharing odd thoughts that popped to his mind. 

“Mind if I walk you home?”

Roxas couldn’t object. Not when Axel’s gaze lingered, a flush to Roxas’ cheeks. Maybe it was going too far, maybe it was going too fast. Roxas just didn’t care.

“Not at all.” 

The streets were empty as they walked, it being past midnight. Their breaths billowed out in the air in front of them, the space between them feeling too much, yet too little all at the same time.

Roxas pulled his sleeves down further. His work uniform did nothing to shield him from the cold.

“So… how much further do you live?”

Roxas couldn’t help but chuckle. “Just up this street, so… not much longer. Someone’s impatient.” 

“I’m surprised you  _ aren’t.”  _ He spoke with a shiver. “I’m freezing my ass off out here.” 

“Aww, poor baby.” Roxas said with a smile, motioning with his hand to the set of apartment buildings that towered above. “This is me. Did you…” He turned to Axel, offering a hopeful smile. “Did you want to come in? I won’t offer you coffee, but…”

The smile that bloomed on Axel’s face only made Roxas blush even further, though at least he could blame it on the cold. “Sure.”

Roxas was glad he tidied up a little before he left for the  _ unplanned  _ work shift. Though he couldn’t complain… he’d have either gone out for drinks with Kairi, or spent the whole night on a neglected video game. Out of all of the options, he couldn’t say he’d prefer anything more than the one now. 

It was a small apartment, but he didn’t need anything more. A sofa, adorned with a blanket Kairi often claimed, faced a television, and a few plants and pictures dotting the walls. The kitchen was standard, with a bar instead of a table, and then to the side was his bedroom. Then the bathroom. He never usually cared, but now he felt like it was too plain,  _ would Axel be judging him?  _

“Cute place,” Axel said. “You live alone?”

“Yeah. Have done for the last six years.” He’d gone straight to live in his university dorm after he graduated. Two years later he’d moved to Radiant Gardens, not really looking for much. His childhood friend, Kairi, was the one who got him a job at Polar, the club. The rest was history, even if it was boring.

“Sheesh. I couldn’t do it. I live with two roommates, so I’m not used to… the quiet, I guess.” 

“My best friend offered to share an apartment.” Roxas spoke. “She lives with a girl called Namine a few blocks away.”

“Didn’t you want to do it?”

“Needed my own space. My home town felt too cramped, too tight. The house was worse.”

Roxas wondered what Axel’s life was like. Did he have a well paying job, or was he just living comfortably like Roxas was? Did he like what he was doing? Did he… Had he found his soulmate? 

Roxas shook that thought away. Unlikely. Even though some who found their soulmates didn’t stay together, it was rare. Axel wouldn’t have tried to pick him up at the club, call him hot,  _ walk him home  _ if he had a soulmate. Right?

“So what do you do?” Roxas made his way to the kitchen, not sure how to react as he felt Axel’s eyes trail behind him. “You know I work at Polar. But what about you?”

“What, apart from picking up hot blondes at bars?” Axel smirked. Roxas felt his face go hot again, glad that he had his back to Axel for the moment. “Photography. I freelance at the moment. Taking photos when I can, in between bits. If I make enough for rent, there’s no trouble from my roommates.” 

“That’s… pretty cool.” It wasn’t what Roxas would’ve guessed at first glance. Even a slight sense of disappointment ran through him at how good Axel probably would’ve looked in a suit, if he had some sort of fancy job. 

Not being surrounded by commitments sounded nice. But it only solidified that Axel was the sort to live life freely… Maybe he had found his soulmate, just didn’t want to be tied down into something permanent. 

Roxas had a habit of thinking like that. It was easier to pass off that he’d never find his soulmate, and explain any interest as fleeting. Sure, non soulmates got married too, and could live happy lives together. But there was always a chance that if he settled down with someone, they’d find their soulmate one day. Decide that the other option would be the better one. 

It’s what happened to his parents. But he didn’t like to dwell on that too much. He’d spent most of his teenage years wishing he could escape it. 

“Apart from working at the bar, what do  _ you  _ do?” Axel was close, but not close enough for Roxas’ liking. “You can’t tell me that’s all to you.”

“I…” Roxas swallowed. He wasn’t some feat of a person, nor was he secretly amazingly good at something. He was just… Roxas. A lot of people didn’t find that interesting. “I like to cook, I guess. I used to do the bake sales for kids back when my sister was in school. I haven’t done that in a while, though.”

“See, that wasn’t too hard, was it?”

Roxas shrugged. “You’re just easy to talk to.” He blinked, wondering why he felt so at ease around the man. 

Not to dwell. He couldn’t, not when he was probably never going to see the male again. That’s what he thought… it was easier to push him away than admit he’d like to see Axel sometime. 

“Tea?”

“Sure.” Axel’s gaze drifted to the pictures hung on the wall nearest to them, various ones of his sister and parents dotted about. Kairi was there, too, a selfie of the two on Roxas’ twenty second birthday. “Um. I hope you don’t mind me snooping.” 

“Not at all.” Roxas reached to the top of the shelf, grabbing two mugs. “Most of the pictures are from years ago. Can’t say I have any recent ones.” 

“Why not?” Axel’s gaze drifted to his. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My sister died when she was seven. After that my parents drifted apart. It didn’t help that they weren’t soulmates. Like the thing keeping them together was her, really.” Roxas paused in his motions, a hand wrapping around one of the mugs. “I was fourteen at the time. Suddenly everything turned to chaos. Moved out as quick as I could. So… no new photos.” 

“Oh... I’m sorry for your loss.” Axel face was full of pity and Roxas didn’t like it. Clearly, the distaste showed, because Axel turned back to the photos. “Do you really believe people can’t be together unless they’re soulmates?” 

“Do you?” Roxas recounted. “I think they  _ can.  _ But when there’s always someone out there better suited, it makes something fragile, don’t you think?” 

“I beg to differ. Sometimes that’s the fun in it. Soulmates put too much pressure on things, too much pressure on finding the one. Not to speak rashly, but your parents didn’t split up because of their lack of soulmate validity. They split up because that’s the way things go, sometimes.” He paused. “That’s just what I gather. You can find love everywhere you go. It doesn’t have to be with someone that’s perfectly moulded to you. Sometimes it’s better to connect with someone in a way that celebrates your differences.” 

“I…” Roxas was stunned. He opened his mouth only to close it again, fingers closing tighter over his mug. 

Somehow Axel had turned around everything he spoke in his head to validate his lack of a soulmate. Combated every point with  _ does it really matter about a mark?  _

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.” 

“No, I-“ Roxas blurted out. “You didn’t. I’m just a little stunned, I guess. I’ve never thought about it that way.”

“I’ve never really liked how a simple mark can dictate how people act or who they talk to. When I meet my soulmate it’s not going to be an instant marriage proposal, or dropping every aspect of my life. I’d want to get to know them first, without the pressure of  _ life  _ filling in the gaps.” 

“You haven’t met yours yet?” Roxas glanced at Axel, then to his wrist. Curiously. It was covered by his shirt. It’s not like Roxas would be that lucky. 

But what Axel was saying was taking root in his mind.  _ Did it matter?  _

“On the contrary.” Axel saw his glance down to his wrist, an eyebrow raising up. “You curious?” 

“No.” Roxas turned his head away from Axel. Towards the cups. Still empty, still without water boiling.  _ Axel had met his soulmate.  _ Either they didn’t work, or Axel just wanted some fun. Or… wanted to sleep around before he settled with the one. Too many options. Too many thoughts. Roxas wished he didn’t care, wished it didn’t sting that someone out there was better suited… to a man he’d just met. Foolish. “Maybe.” 

“What do you want, Roxas?” 

“I want you.” Roxas’ lips felt like they were moving of their own accord, and he felt like attempting to fix the mistake, right up until Axel spoke. He’d moved closer to Roxas, now, barely a few steps away. 

“What about the tea?”

Looking into those eyes, narrowed slightly out of mischief, Roxas felt like tossing caution to the wind. Sassy Axel, free of his own accord, not even letting something like the universe choosing your soulmate affect him. “Fuck the tea.”

Roxas moved upwards, onto his tiptoes, right as Axel moved downwards, meeting in the middle for a light, soft kiss. It only lasted a second, soon turning rougher, harder, a clash of tongues and maybe something else, for Roxas. A passion spurring him on that he hadn’t felt in a while.

It was refreshing.

In a whirlwind that felt seconds long, Roxas was now wrapping his legs around Axel’s waist, fingers gripping into his hips, a touch that had too much fabric between the skin. He felt hot, too hot, encompassed by Axel and thinking nothing else. 

They broke off for Roxas to guide Axel to his bedroom in between kisses. Once they did, Axel laid Roxas on his bed - too softly for his liking. He was feeling a rush of emotions, too much at once, yet not enough. Roxas wanted it to be rushed, wanted to feel as much as he could, yet savour it for as long as possible. He wanted to be pushed, to feel  _ more. _

Roxas groaned as Axel moved to his neck, kissing and sucking as he went. It was barely lit in his bedroom, but he could still make out the faint outline of Axel as they joined lips again. When they both stripped free of their clothes, flesh on flesh, Roxas had never felt closer to anyone in his life. 

He wasn’t a stranger to sex. Roxas had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past, but none ever lasted for long. Maybe his heart just wasn’t in it. But now…

It all felt so different. And Roxas realised at that point, with Axel mapping his skin with his tongue, hands touching everywhere they could, he didn’t care that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. He didn’t care that Axel wasn’t his soulmate, even if he hadn’t gotten a glimpse of his wrist yet. 

He just didn’t care. Roxas would take this moment with Axel over any of it. The bliss of every second. 

The night passed too quickly. By the time the sun rose, they were still awake, breaths just returning to normal. Roxas felt sore, but he  _ liked  _ it. Liked how utterly content he felt. 

Axel seemed happy to let Roxas lay his head on his chest, Roxas trailing circles on his abdomen.

“You can sleep you know.” Roxas smiled, even if Axel couldn’t see. “I’m not going to kick you out anytime soon.” 

“Mmm.” Axel mumbled. “Wanna stay awake.”

“Just because my sleep schedule is fucked doesn’t mean yours has to be. I’m not gonna blame you for getting some rest.” 

Axel, clearly won over, shifted underneath Roxas so he was on his side. Roxas, still awake, decided he was going for a shower and moved when he noticed  _ something.  _ Something he hadn’t noticed in the darkness, and not when said arm was embracing him after they’d had sex. 

It was a mark. A  _ soul _ mark. Roxas glanced back up at Axel’s face, checking to see if he’d noticed. He was fast asleep, clearly having hung onto the last remnants of his energy beforehand. 

Roxas lifted up his own wrist, almost in disbelief. It couldn’t be the same, even if Roxas had seen it almost every day in his life. A thirteen, with a number eight - or an infinity symbol - crossing through the middle. On the left side of his wrist.

Perfectly mirrored to the wrist of the male in front of him. 

Roxas almost jumped back in shock. The prospect of sleeping felt too far fetched, not until he’d gotten answers.  _ How long had he known? Why didn’t he say anything? _

And with all that talk about how the marks didn’t mean a thing, that people should be free to choose… was that Axel’s way of saying he didn’t want him? Didn’t want to be bound together? 

Roxas shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. No point in working himself up. And… with a glance to Axel, noting how tranquil he looked while he slept, he knew he couldn’t wake him just to bombard him with questions. 

Even if all he wanted was answers, he’d have to wait. And maybe drown himself in a coffee or three.

-

Roxas, an hour later, finally gave in to contacting his best friend. The nervousness sitting in his chest felt like a bubble which was going to burst. 

**Rox:** remember T,D&H from the other night?

**Kai:** a little. why? 

**Kai:** wait. DID YOU HOOK UP WITH HIM

**Rox:** jesus, kairi, why was that your first thought

**Rox:** and. maybe.

She knew what he was like, how he’d been searching for his soulmate even if he’d deny it. How he had a lack of hope he’d ever find his.

**Kai:** holy crap. well done ya stud

**Kai:** maybe i was just hoping. It’s been a while. u deserve some fun

**Rox:** here’s the thing. I found his mark this morning.

**Kai:** oh? And?

**Kai:** roxxxxxxi

**Kai:** don’t leave me hanging!

**Roxas:** it’s the same as mine.

Seconds later and his phone began to buzz, Kairi’s contact showed up on the screen. The words he typed took too long, yet a struggle to get out.

_ The man I just slept with is my soulmate. _

_ Axel is my soulmate. _

And Roxas hadn’t noticed. Not in the darkness of his room, and not in the club. Had Axel worn long sleeves on purpose. Did he not  _ want  _ Roxas to know?

As quiet as he could he crept out of his apartment, hoping to not disturb the sleeping man. His phone, gone quiet for a few seconds, was ringing again. 

He answered it as he reached outside the apartment block, feeling slightly underdressed in his pajamas.

“Are you serious?”

Roxas winced. “Yeah. I didn’t notice until this morning. Axel was fast asleep, and I shifted, and…” He blew out a heavy breath. “Yeah. It’s an exact copy of mine. Placement and all.”

“Fucking hell. And he never told you?”

“Nope. He’s still asleep in my bed. I don’t know why he never mentioned anything. I feel like… he doesn’t really want a soulmate. He kept going on about how everyone shouldn’t let their marks dictate who they date. And then it turns out, woohoo, soulmate? There’s no hiding it. My marks on clear enough show for him to notice.” Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kai… We… God, I don’t know how to explain it. We click. At first, I didn’t give a bull about markings because I just liked being around him. But now… now, suddenly it’s bigger than just spending a night together. Way, way bigger. He might not want that, but I do. Seeing everyone around me find theirs…”

“You’ve always felt the odd one out. I get it.” A slight crackle ran through the line as Kairi paused. “You know I don’t really bother with all that stuff. But I know you do care, so… I think the best thing you can do is try to talk to him. Tell him that you don’t want this to be a one time thing, mark or not. Ask him why he didn’t tell you. His explanation might just explain things.” 

Roxas sighed. “After all this time, the moment I wished for is here. And I’m too nervous to do anything about it.”

Kairi laughed down the line. “Roxas, you’re always too nervous to do things. How long as he been asleep?”

“Um… an hour or so. We… stayed up all night.” Roxas felt the tips of his ears heat up. “I’m used to being up till morning. He’s not, clearly.”

“Poor dude.” 

“I don’t think I can wait around much longer. The suspense is killing me.” 

“Well… Despite everything, why don’t you try and get some sleep? You’d be more of a sound mind afterwards, and you can’t deny you’re tired after the night you’ve had. Even if your mind is spinning elaborate stories all on its own.” Kairi knew him too well, clearly. “Let me know if you really can’t rest and we can meet up for a coffee, or something. Just update me when you can, okay? I do worry about you, sometimes.” 

Roxas, beratingly, knew her words were right. The coffee barely touched his tired eyes, even if he was trying to deny it. He’d tried to drift off on the sofa beforehand, but he couldn’t  _ settle. _

“Okay.  _ Okay.  _ If I don’t text you, assume I’m asleep. Or dead. Killed by my serial killer soulmate.” Roxas huffed. “Look for me in the ditches. I’ll blend in nicely.”

“You’re so overdramatic.” 

“You love it.”

“I  _ put up  _ with it.” Kairi clarified. “Now go. Sleeping beauty needs his rest.” 

“Thank you.” Roxas inputted the code to his apartment block and stepped inside, closing the door behind him softly. “I appreciate your help.”

“Of course you do. Bye, Roxi.” 

It didn’t take long for Roxas to end up back in his bedroom, greeted by the sight of Axel sleeping soundly, undisturbed. He was almost envious. 

Roxas quietly shut his curtains, leaving the room to fall into darkness once again. He stripped and climbed back into his bed, curling underneath the covers and feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him. 

He rolled over to his side, hand underneath his pillow, and almost drifted off when he felt movement from his side, then an arm drape over his own, Axel’s chest almost touching Roxas’ back.

By the sound of his breathing, Axel was still fast asleep. He’d gravitated towards the warmth, towards his body, towards  _ Roxas.  _

Snuggling into the heat from the warm embrace, Roxas felt his worry leave piece by piece, fading away as his awareness did. 

-

Roxas awoke to the sound of sizzling, the smell of his Mom’s breakfast wafting through the air. He was seven years old again, with his sister about to run in his room and tell him to wake up. 

Then awareness began to creep in, as did the night with Axel, the warmth, the safety of falling asleep against his skin. 

Then he was fully awake, and the warmth was gone. He jolted upright, eyes straining, noticing that even with the curtains pulled shut, it was dark outside. 

_ Shit. How long had he slept? _

He pulled back the covers, a slight amount of embarrassment running through him at the fact he was naked. After last night, it’s not like there was anything to hide, yet…

Roxas quickly dressed, exiting his bedroom to the sight of Axel cooking… breakfast. 

With only boxers on. 

The heat rose to Roxas’ cheeks again. Too many times in one day.

He suddenly felt overdressed. Even more so when Axel’s eyes fell upon him, lingering, then turning back to the food. 

Roxas was the one to speak up.

“You’re cooking… breakfast.” He deadpanned, glancing to the clock above the door. “At eight. At night.” 

“I figured it would be a nice way to wake you up.” Axel pouted. “Nice pants, by the way.”

He was wearing his Star Wars pajamas.

Han Solo, to be exact.

Of course Axel was going to tease him. 

“Axel.” Roxas frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me about your mark?”

“You… saw that, huh?” 

Roxas raised his eyebrow. “You expected me  _ not  _ to?” 

“No, I....” Axel sighed, turning down the heat on the bacon that was grilling. “I didn’t want you to build up an image of me around the fact I was your soulmate. I wanted you to get to know me, first. For me to get to know  _ you.” _

“But you saw my wrist.” Roxas rebutted. “Clearly.”

“Before I saw your wrist I spotted a hot bartender I really wanted to ask for his number. I saw your mark once I’d approached, when you weren’t looking.”

_ Hey, can I ask you a question? _

“You could’ve told me,” Roxas bit his lip, “ _ before  _ jumping into bed with me.”

“You were the one who said you wanted to kiss me, Roxas. Before you knew about the mark. And I knew you’d see, most likely sooner than I planned. I thought, Roxas, I’d just drop you off, maybe get your number. We’d go on a few dates, and  _ then  _ I’d tell you. I don’t want you to think I’m only interested because of the mark. But you invited me in, and kissed me, and fuck, Roxas, I  _ wanted  _ you. Everything else be damned.” 

Roxas swallowed. Axel… everything about what he said seemed sincere. Made sense. 

“But why did you speak so much about how soulmates didn’t  _ matter?  _ That you didn’t think people should be together dictated on a mark?” 

“Because I know you. I see you in my roommate. She’s obsessed with finding the one, she won’t even date. Once she spots the mark, that’s it. Onto the next. I didn’t want you to be like that. I wanted you to like me for  _ me.  _ Not because the universe decided to give us matching tattoos.” Axel subconsciously scratched at his wrist, fingers trailing over the markings. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just wanted you to like me for  _ me,  _ honestly. I was smitten as soon as I saw that smile from afar.”

“I…” Roxas was taken aback. He understood the reasons as to why Axel didn’t tell him. It made sense, honestly. “What do you want, then?” 

“ _ You.”  _

“Me?”

“Whatever you’re willing to give.” Axel stepped closer, the food clearly forgotten about. Later, Roxas would rant about how he hated food sticking to pans, about how difficult it was to clean off…

But the little happy bubble he’d found with Axel made that thought distant in the back of his mind. And that spurred him to meet Axel’s lips, the taller male initiating it this time, thoughts drifting far, far away from food, even if it had been a day since he’d had a proper meal. 

Roxas touched Axel’s wrist gently as the man’s hands cupped Roxas’ cheeks, knowing that mark or no, he’d choose Axel every time. 


End file.
